Continued Love Story of Toothless X Stormfly
by Nightfly123
Summary: It has been 3 months since the battle against the Outcasts, Toothless and Stormfly along with their children Robin, Razor, Laura are now on a family trip with Hiccup and Astrid along with the rest of the riders when they are suddenly attacked by the Berserkers who are led by Dagur the Deranged. Can they get back home or are they going to be killed by Dagur?.
1. The Trip

**Hello** **Everyone Hello. Here is my and Pokemonlover1066's new story which is called Continued Love Story of Toothless X Stormfly which is the sequel to Dragon Love Toothless X Stormfly. I would like to thank Pokemonlover1066 for helping me create this story and making it a sequel to his stories. Anyway enjoy the Story. :)**

3 months has past since the battle against the combination of outcasts and Berserker forces which forced Toothless and Stormfly to leave their children under the care of Gobber which unfortunely didn't exactly go according to plan since Robin was busy playing around and giving Gobber a hard time until Toothless and Stormfly had finally came back after the had defeated the Outcasts so they can.

Now Toothless along with his mate Stormfly and their children are going to go on a family trip with Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the riders along with their dragons joining them as they hoped to find some peace after days and weeks of fighting, both Vikings and Dragons are happy to have, at least, some rest.

While Robin, Laura and Razor were playing with each other in Hiccup and Astrid's house, Toothless and Stormfly were talking to each other while Hiccup and Astrid were making sure they have got everything for the journey ahead with progress being painfully slow.

"This should be exciting" said Toothless as he looked at Stormfly "A nice family trip, do you think so too, Stormfly?".

"Yeah and I hope that, we don't run into any trouble during the trip" said Stormfly as she became worried. "I don't want our children to be put in harms way".

"Don't worry Stormfly, we will protect them and make sure they are safe" said Toothless as he nuzzled Stormfly in comfort. "Like we always have".

"You're right Toothless, your reassurances is one of things why, I fell in love with you" said Stormfly as she kissed him on the cheek. "Also do you want to check on the kids?".

"Yeah sure" said Toothless as he smiling while chuckling. "Let's hope that, they have behaved themselves, while we've been gone".

Stormfly, herself, chuckled at the thought as she and Toothless walked over to Hiccup and Astrid's house to see how their kids are doing as well as to make sure that they actually have behaved themselves and they had no idea that they were in for a joyful sight.

After minutes of walking, Toothless and Stormfly had finally arrived at Hiccup and Astrid's house only to see their children still playing with one another which was a happy sight for Toothless and Stormfly knowing that their children are happy and safe with their respective Viking's house.

After making sure that their children were safe, they walked away to the cove where they had decided to spend some alone time together and they loved sharing these special moments with each other, especially when they can actually get a break from looking after the kids.

Once they have arrived at the Cove, Toothless and Stormfly laid down next to each other with their bodies touching and their wings wrapped around each other as they slept peacefully for hours until they were woken up by a familiar two-headed green dragon, much to their annoyance.

"SUPRISE!" shouted Barf and Belch as they startled the two dragons that are now glaring at them. "Whoops, it appears we have pushed it, too far".

"BARF AND BELCH!, we were trying to have some sleep and alone time" said Toothless and Stormfly at the same time. "That was a terrible surprise".

"Sorry about that" said Barf as he snickered while trying to hold back his laughter. "That was actually pretty funny, right, Belch?".

"Yeah, sorry" agreed Belch as he also snickered with the sight annoying Toothless more. "Sorry, we can't help it".

"Ok, very funny, you two, but, seriously" said Toothless as his annoyance grew. "Me and Stormfly were having some alone time, together".

"Calm down Toothless, they were only having some fun" said Meatlug as she landed next to them only to glare at Barf and Belch. "But I also agree, it is NOT very nice to sneak up on people when they having some alone time".

"It was only for a joke" said Barf as he continued to snicker. "Right, Belch?".

"Yeah it was, honestly" agreed Belch as he tried to stop snickering. "You've to admit, it was pretty funny".

"Maybe to you, but, not to others" said Meatlug in a firm manner before turning her attention to Toothless and Stormfly. "Also, I am here to tell you that Hiccup and Astrid have finished making sure everything is ready for the trip".

"Really?" asked Toothless to which Meatlug nodded. "Then we better get back to the village, before we are late".

"I agree" said Stormfly as they ran back to the village while Meatlug along with Barf and Belch following them. "Come on, let's go".

After getting to the village, Toothless and Stormfly then ran over to Hiccup and Astrid who put the saddles on them before Razor, Robin and Laura came out of the house and they were put on their mother's back by Astrid, who mounted Stormfly while Hiccup mounted Toothless.

Soon they, along with the rest of the other riders, were ready for the long trip as Hiccup looked behind him to make sure that everyone was ready for the trip and it wasn't long until he finally got his answer to that very important question that lingered on his mind.

"Everyone Ready?" asked Hiccup to which everyone nodded in confirmation. "First stop is Dragon Island before we go to sunny Island".

Soon Toothless, Stormfly and the rest of the dragons were in the sky flying towards Dragon Island with the island bringing bad memories for Toothless, Stormfly and their dragon friends as they remembered seeing dragons being eaten by the Red death, because of the fact that they didn't bring enough food back.


	2. Dragon Island

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Hiccup and the rest of the riders as well as their respective dragons are still flying towards dragon island when Robin, one of Toothless and Stormfly's two sons, decided to ask his father a question about the place with the decision to ask a question about the dreadful place, catching Toothless off guard.

He wasn't the only one that was caught off guard as Stormfly, herself, wasn't expecting her son to ask either of them about the place as they had hoped that the island was something that nobody wanted to talk about, but, still, they respective Robin's decision to ask a question about the place.

"Hey Dad, what is Dragon Island?" asked Robin as he became confused with Razor and Laura nodding in agreement. "Is that a bad place?".

"Dragon Island is where the 300 year-old war between Dragons and Humans, finally came to an end" said Toothless before he became saddened. "But also it was where a lot of dragons had died, they were killed by a massive dragon called the red death".

"Oh, sorry about asking that question, dad" said Robin as he and his siblings became saddened. "We didn't know, that it brought back bad memories".

"But it is thanks to your father and his Human rider called Hiccup, that we are finally free" said Stormfly as she tried to cheer Toothless and the kids up. "They defeated the Red death and that meant that we are free to live our lives, freely".

Stormfly's attempts of cheering up her husband and their children worked as it was making the kids and Toothless smile when they heard that with the latter giving Stormfly a grateful smile and it was a smile that Stormfly, gladly, returned as they continued to fly.

After what seems to be hours of endless flying, they had finally arrived at Dragon Island and landed before they began to walk across the island where lots of Dragons had lost their lives while feeding the evil Red Death with the memory haunting the dragons.

Soon they were up in the air again and this time they were on their way to Sunny island, an island that Hiccup and Toothless had found during one of their annual flights together with Hiccup recording the location as he had intended on going there one day, today being that day.

"Hey mom, what is sunny Island?" asked Laura as she was puzzled by the name. "Why is it called that?".

"Sunny Island is a island your father found during one of his annual flights with his two-legs friend" said Stormfly as she smiled. "But the reason it is called Sunny Island, is because the sun lasts throughout spring and summer".

"How do you know this?" asked Razor as he became interested. "Who told you about this information?".

"Your father told me" said Stormfly with the comment making Toothless blush. "He was bouncing up and a down with joy when he told me".

"It is true, kids" said Toothless as he admitted that Stormfly was right. "I just couldn't stop smiling".

Stormfly smiled as she nuzzled Toothless, who gladly returned it, as they and their riders along with their friends continued to fly to Sunny Island while knowing that it is going to be a treat, not just for their kids, but, for the rest of their friends, too.


	3. Meeting a long-lost brother

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will Enjoy it. :)**

After what seemed to be endless flying, Toothless and Stormfly along with their family and Friends have finally arrived at Sunny Island which was a bright green grassland with a pond where the dragons could drink from and a cliff where you can enjoy the view of the entire land.

"This is amazing" said Razor as he bounced up and down, happily, with joy. "Do you think so, Sis?".

"You said it" agreed Laura as she also, happily, bounced up and down. "This place is amazing, bro".

While the group were walking around the land, Fishlegs and Meatlug had decided to scout the area in case of any blue poisonous flowers they might find as they had experiences of what the blue flower can do if you're not being careful.

After 2 or 3 hours of scouting, Fishlegs and Meatlug had not found any blue flowers anywhere.

Meanwhile on a cliff nearby, a male Red-winged Deadly Nadder was watching the group interested to see Vikings and dragons working together, even though ,he didn't think it was possible with the sight making him smile in happiness at the fact that a three hundred-year war is finally over.

When the Deadly Nadder turned to go, something or _someone_ caught his eye, which made him turn back to the group and see a female Deadly Nadder amongst the group and he began to sense a familiar connection with the female Deadly Nadder that he was seeing.

"Is that my little sister?" wondered the Deadly Nadder as he looked at the female closely until he figured out the identity of the female Deadly Nadder. "It is my sister".

The male red-winged deadly Nadder flew down and landed next to the group, who took a step back with caution while Stormfly was glaring at the male Deadly Nadder as she thought that the male Deadly Nadder was there to attack them and drive them away.

"Who are you?" asked Stormfly as she looked, angrily, at the male Deadly Nadder. "Tell me, who are you and what do you want with us?".

"Storm, it's me, your big brother, Hue" said the male Deadly Nadder as he revealed his identity. "It's been a long time, hey, sis".

"Hue, is it really you?" asked Stormfly as she looked at Hue in shock. "I must be dreaming, right?".

"Yeah, is me little sis" said Hue as he chuckled at his sister's reaction. "Also, you're, most certainly, not dreaming".

Stormfly looked at Hue for a few more seconds before she and Hue hugged each other while the others watched with happiness as well as curiosity at the sight of a brother and a sister reunited for the first time since their unknown separation, an event taken place, years ago.

After they had finished hugging each other, Stormfly showed Hue her family with Hue becoming excited at the fact that he is now an uncle to his little sister's three children and he proved to be getting along very well with his two nephews and one niece.

"This is Robin, Razor and Laura" said Stormfly as she introduced her children. "Your two nephews and one niece".

"I'm an uncle?" asked Hue as he looked at Stormfly, happily, before Stormfly nodded in confirmation. "Look at me, I'm an uncle?".

"These are our riders, They used to be our enemies, but now, they are our friends" said Stormfly as she introduced the riders. "Their names are Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, my rider Astrid and her boyfriend Hiccup".

"At least, they are good two-legs" asked Hue as he continued to smile. "Bad two-legs are very bad, very bad indeed".

While they had been talking, Hiccup walked towards him until he stopped, turned his head and held out his right hand with Hue noticing this act and it confused him as to why the Viking was holding out his palm to him this caused him to look at Stormfly in confusion.

"What's he doing?" asked Hue as he became confused. "Sis, what's the two-leg doing?".

"He is showing that you can trust him" said Stormfly as she calmed her brother. "Is a sign of respect".

Hue slowly understood the act as he, equally slowly, leaned forward and put his head into Hiccup's open palm which Hiccup turned to look and see that Hue had his head in his palm which made Hiccup and his friends smile at the fact they have another tamed dragon on their side.

After pulling his head back, Hue looked at the other dragons with confusion, which Stormfly noticed, as she began introducing him to them in order for her brother and her friends to get a good start at getting along with the attempt proving to be successful.

"This are my friends Hue, I met them during my captivity" said Stormfly as she introduced her friends. "This is Hookfang, Barf and Belch as well as Meatlug".

"Nice to meet you" said Meatlug as she smiled, kindly, at Hue. "It's nice to meet the brother of Stormfly".

"Yeah nice to meet you" said Barf and Belch at the same time. "This is an awesome moment, to witness".

"It's our pleasure" said Hookfang as he nodded his head at Hue. "I'm glad to get to finally meet you".

"Nice to meet you too" said Hue as he smiled at Hookfang. "I am honoured to meet the friends, of my sister".

After seeing Stormfly's friends, Hue turned his attention to Toothless with a look of shock as he thought that the Night furies were extinct and he felt truly honoured to be in the presence of a Night-fury, which Stormfly noticed as well as she introduced her brother to Toothless.

"This is my mate Toothless which in Two-legs term means Husband" said Stormfly as she introduced her mate. "The word 'mate', which in Two-legs term, means Husband".

"It's such a honour to meet you, Toothless" said Hue as he, happily, looked at Toothless. "To be honest, I thought your kind were extinct".

"The Honours all mine" said Toothless as he smiled at Hue. "Yeah, I am apparently, the last of my kind and also, I heard that Stormfly is your little sister".

"Yep and we had a lot of fun times together" said Hue as he remembered the good times that he had with Stormfly. "Now with you guys here, let's have more good times".

After the introductions and the small conversation between Toothless and Hue, everyone, soon enough, began exploring the area, but, they have no idea that someone is watching their every move with the mad intention of capturing them.


	4. Terrible tragedy

**Hello Everyone. I am so sorry for the massive long wait but the reason why I haven't been active that much is because I was writing stories about the movie 'Rio' which is about 2 Spix Macaws called Blu and Jewel who have to mate to save their species. Anyway I hope that you enjoy the story. :)**

While they were exploring the area, Toothless was wondering about the fact that Hue was Stormfly's brother which made him confused since he wondered why it took Hue this long to find his sister and he was thinking about asking the guy, himself.

Hue must have noticed Toothless's current state because he walked over to Toothless with a concerned expression on his face as he wondered about why was Toothless this quiet and he had the sneakiest of suspicion of what it was probably about.

"Hey Toothless, what's up?" asked Hue as he became concerned. "You can tell me, my friend, what's on your mind?".

"To be honest Hue, I was wondering about something" said Toothless as he became deep in thought. "How long did it take for you to find your sister?".

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that too" said Hue as he became saddened. "It's been on my mind a lot".

"Really?" asked Toothless as he became surprised. "I never knew that, to be honest".

"Yep" said Hue as he nodded his head in understanding. "I've been thinking about ever since, Stormfly was first kidnapped".

"Whoa" said Toothless as he became saddened for his brother-in-law. "Look, I'm sorry that I've brought it up".

"It's ok" said Hue as he tried to cheer up both himself and Toothless. "But I guess that I better tell you about what happened, all those years ago".

"Sure" said Toothless as he became uncertain about it. "But do you want to tell me about this alone?".

"Yeah" said Hue as he nodded in agreement. "Since it's a subject that I usually don't want to talk about".

Toothless walked over to Stormfly and their children where he told them that he and Hue were going to have a private chat which Stormfly accepted and kissed Toothless on the cheek before he flew over to where Hue was waiting for him.

Hue was now taking deep long and slow breaths as he knew that he was about to explain the events of his and Stormfly's childhood that he never brought up since it has always made him depressed and he was having a difficult time getting the courage.

"Alright Toothless" said Hue as Toothless landed in front of him, are you ready for what I am about to say?".

"Yes, I am" said Toothless as he smiled at his brother-in-law. "Just take your time".

"Ok" said Hue. "It all started when me and Stormfly were just chicks, we had a strong bond with one another since we always played together even though our other brothers and sisters didn't want to join in-".

"Hang on a second" said Toothless as he cut Hue off. "You just said 'other brothers and sisters', so that must mean that you and Stormfly have siblings?".

"Yes" said Hue as he nodded in confirmation. "They are also missing and I still hope that they are still alive".

"Yeah" agreed Toothless as he nodded in understanding. "Please continue your story".

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Present Hue: We lived in a huge cave that was of the coast of a nearby two-leg village who have been at war with us for years that doesn't seem to have a end in sight._

 _A young Hue is playing with a young Stormfly while their brothers and sisters were watching them with smiles on their faces before the young Hue and young Stormfly tried to get them to join the fun, but, they refused._

 _"You can never catch me Storm" said young Hue in a cheeky manner as he was being chased by his sister. "I'm must faster than you"._

 _"Oh really, Hue, you dare to underestimate a girl?" asked Stormfly as she laughed at her brother. "Remember, never underestimate a girl"._

 _Present Hue: Me and Stormfly were playing a lot and we also tried to get the others to join in ,but, they refused which is what me and Stormfly respected as we continued to play while our parents were out hunting as usual._

 _While they were playing, their parents were out searching for food and they were attacked by the Vikings of the village that lived nearby and they burned the village to the ground seemingly killing every Viking in the village in an attempt to defend themselves._

 _Present Hue: At one point, we heard a roar that grabbed our attention and we turned only to see our parents being attacked by the two-legs of the village who were seemingly killed during the attack on our parents and they were clearly wanting revenge._

 _Hue and Stormfly's parents entered the cave and gave Hue along with Stormfly as well as the rest of their siblings the fish and sheep that they had caught which was eaten in a matter of minutes by the family as they enjoyed the taste of both the fish and sheep._

 _Present Hue: Luckily our parents came back alive and they had brought food that we ate before me and Stormfly carried on playing until it was time to sleep._

 _After eating the food that their parents had brought them, Hue and Stormfly carried on playing all day until finally it was night-time which meant that they have to go to sleep and they slept together in order to keep body warmth as they attempted to keep each other warm._

 _"Ok Hue and Stormfly, have a nice sleep" said Stormfly's mother as she smiled at the two. "See you in the morning"._

 _"We will" said Hue and Stormfly at the same time. "Night mom, Night dad"._

 _"Night" said their parents before they walked away to another part of the cave to sleep._

 _Present Hue: Suddenly in the middle of the night, we were attacked by a band of two-legs survivors who have survived our parents attack on their village._

 _Everything was peaceful until Hue and Stormfly heard something coming towards the entrance of the cave, a sound that caused them to wake up and look at the entrance only to see some terrifying and mean-looking Vikings slowly entering their home with their axes and shields as well as nets in hand._

 _Present Hue: They spotted us and they slowly came walking over to us with their horrifying weapons that matched the evil grins on their faces as me and Stormfly could only look at them in terror, that is, until we were told to fly for it by our parents._

 _Hue and Stormfly as well as the rest of their siblings were huddled together in fear as Viking warriors headed straight for them before the sibling's parents got in the way and started defending their chicks before they were told to fly away._

* * *

(Present)

Toothless was confused as to why that Hue had just suddenly stopped talking about the time that Stormfly went missing but instinct told him that something terrible must have happened moments before Stormfly went missing.

Hue had tears forming in his eyes as he couldn't bring himself to explain what happens next when Stormfly soon approached them since she was wondering what they were talking about.

"Toothless, what were you and Hue talking about?" asked Stormfly, curious.

"Well actually Hue was just telling me about the time that you was kidnapped" said Toothless as he got straight to the point.

"Really?" asked Stormfly, confused.

"Yeah" said Toothless. "And as you can see, he is finding it hard to finish it".

Stormfly went over to Hue and comforted him which Toothless joined it as they made their way back to Hiccup and the gang who saw that Hue was in distress and they comforted him.

Toothless was now thinking about what he had just been told that at first for Hue and Stormfly everything seemed good until suddenly their whole world was then turned upside-down.


End file.
